My Klaine iPod Shuffle
One: "Fighter" (Glee Cast version--Darren Criss/Blaine Anderson) Blaine screamed into his pillow. He got up, refusing to cry. At least now he knew; he would be more careful with his heart, he wouldn't get hurt again. Blaine had thought Teddy loved him, but apparently not. Maybe there was a reason this was happening. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him that there was someone else for him...or maybe he was destined to be alone all his life... No, he would survive. As he finally started out the door, late for Warblers' rehearsal, on his way down the staircase, Blaine heard a voice. "Excuse me...I'm new here." Yeah...maybe there was a reason. Two: "Sing" (Glee Cast version--New Directions) Kurt sat at a table in a coffee shop, across from Blaine. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he asked. Blaine answered, "These people just don't know how to deal with their feelings, so they take it out on others." "But what do I do about it? I can't just go around singing every time I feel upset. It works in glee club; it works for a while, but it doesn't change things," Kurt said, distressed. Blaine thought long and hard. Just when Kurt was about to speak again, he replied, "Don't run away. Be the bigger person. Show them you're stronger than that, that you won't sink to their level. Years from now, you'll be a star and they'll wish they'd been kind to you, only it'll be too late. I know it's hard, but you have to try; don't give up." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Thank you. Here I am, constantly dumping my problems on you, but you don't ever tell me to shut up. You always know what to say." "What are friends for?" Blaine answered. Three: "Cruel Summer" by Bananarama Kurt sat on his bed, feeling depressed. He hadn't anyone. His friends were all on vacation, and he had no boyfriend. Kurt looked at his phone sitting on his dresser, getting an idea. He dialed the familiar number. "Hey, Blaine," "Hey," his best friend answered. "Care to have a movie marathon at my house?" he asked hopefully. "Sure. I'm free, like, all summer." At that, Kurt smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. Four: "I'm Alright" by Jo Dee Messina Blaine opens the door of his apartment, exhausted. He had a long day, and he just finished playing at the bar--it was a tough crowd, too. To top it all off, guess who Blaine ran into? The one and only Kurt Hummel just so happened to be there, watching the whole performance. Blaine hoped to sneak passed Kurt after, but no. Kurt wanted to catch up. It was beyond awkward. Blaine could have told him the truth, that he was miserable; his life is meaningless without Kurt. He could have admitted that, after all these years, Blaine still loves him, but he didn't. Blaine didn't say any of those things. He simply told Kurt that things were good, that he was alright, he was fine. Blaine told Kurt about all the good things, leaving out the bad parts. Kurt told him about his life, his boyfriend (and soon-to-be fiancee), everything. Kurt seems so happy now, while Blaine is just...alive. Five: "Let's Dance" by Miley Cyrus I wait until my dad is out of my room before opening the window. Hoping to get out of the house with no injury, I carefully make my way to the other side, hanging off the ledge. It takes me about three tries before I actually let go of the ledge. I brace myself, and it hurts, but nothing I didn't expect. I know my dad will kill me if he finds out, but don't I deserve to have fun? I sneak into my car and pray to whoever is up there that he won't hear the engine or my pulling out of the driveway. When I get to the club I see a short boy. He somehow stands out to me with his honey-brown eyes and curly hair. He's definitely a newcomer. I walk up to him and offer him a drink. At first he hesitates, but he finally agrees. It turns out his name is Blaine. After an exciting night of dancing with Blaine, I hope I can see him again next time... Six: "Eye of the Tiger" from "Cats and Dogs 2: The Revenge of Kitty Galore" Blaine yells as he hits the punching bag. Why won't anyone listen to him? Why does Finn hate him? Why does everyone either ignore him or seem to despise him? Why is the world so confusing?! "Whoa, what's going on here?" a boy in a cheerios uniform Blaine vaguely remembers as Kurt asks. "Well, I was punching this punching bag, as you can see," he retorts. "What's wrong?" Surprised, Blaine looks up. "How'd you know something was wrong?" Kurt answers bluntly, "You looked like you wished the bag was someone's face." "Um, yeah. Ugh!" Blaine says, punching the bag with more force, "I can't take it! There are bullies and everyone who is supposedly my friend just hates me!" "Hey, look at me," Kurt says soothingly, and Blaine does as he is told. "Don't let those jerks get to you. And whatever you do, don't back down; don't kill anyone either, though. Getting into a fight will only get you in trouble. I don't know you very well, but please, just listen to me. I know what it's like." Kurt begins to walk out of the locker room. "Oh," he calls over his shoulder, "and beating things up isn't a healthy way to release anger, just so you know." With that, Kurt walks off, leaving Blaine on his own, a little confused at the sudden health lesson. The next day when Finn lashes out at him during glee club, Blaine recalls his encounter with Kurt Hummel. He can do this. He won't back down. Seven: "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavigne "You should wear this one," Blaine says,"it looks nice on you." "Blaine, why can't I choose my own clothes?" He gives me a stern look and replies, "Kurt, you will wear what I tell you to." "Blaine, I don't want to wear--" "And in glee, I have the perfect song for you to sing." I sigh. "But Blaine--" "And I think you've gained some weight. You should lay off the food tomorrow. Maybe a salad for lunch, but nothing more. You need to look good." "BLAINE! That's enough! I've been putting up with this for too long; you're trying to change me, and it's not right! How can you not see how horrible this is?" Without giving him a chance to answer, I storm out of my room, not caring that I'm leaving my house and leaving Blaine in my house. Okay, maybe I care a little, but I'm not going back in there. I get in my car and take a deep breath. My phone vibrates as I pull out of the driveway. 'From Blaine: I'm sorry, Kurt. Forgive me? ' No, I think. He always does this; he never changes, is never sorry when he says he is. I won't take it this time. 'To Blaine: No. We're done. ' After a few seconds, I realize something. Parking in the parking lot of McDonalds', (like I'd actually eat here) I add: 'And get the heck out of my house. ' Eight: "I Love New York/New York, New York" (Glee Cast version--New Directions) "Wow, Blaine! Look at this!" Kurt exclaimed. "Kurt, you've said that about five-hundred times today." Sticking his tongue out, Kurt walked toward the apartment building. "This is amazing! We're finally going to LIVE here, Blaine! In New York!" Laughing softly, Blaine replied, "I am quite aware of that." Ignoring him, Kurt opened the door to apartment 121B. "OH MY GOODNESS! It's amazing!" "And just think, Kurt. We get to see everything you're so excited about every single day," Blaine said. "Shut up, Blaine. How can you not be excited?" Blaine shrugged. "The shock wore off after about an hour or two. That dinner was delicious by the way." "I know, right? This is so exciting!" "And, Kurt? Guess what we're doing tonight?" "What?" Kurt asked, excited. "I've got tickets to see Wicked!" Nine: "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne "I can't believe you, Kurt!" "It's innocent, Blaine!" Blaine glances at the phone again, reading another text out loud. "How is that supposedly innocent?" "It's just texting! I would never cheat!" "You know what, just forget it. I thought we were meant to be; I thought we were going to last forever . . . I was blind and naive--I trusted you, Kurt!" "But, Blaine! We ''will ''last!" "No, Kurt. I hope you and Chandler are happy together--I hope you walk off into the sunset and do everything you guys texted about," he said, the name dripping off his tongue like venom. With that, Blaine walked off, never to return. Ten: "As I Am" by Miley Cyrus Kurt awoke to the sound of the doorbell. Panicking, he realized Blaine was here. Why didn't his alarm work?! Fussing with his hair, he went downstairs to open the door. Poking his head out, he said, "Hi, Blaine...I, uh, slept late." "That's fine, Kurt. Are...you...gonna let me in?" "What?!" he shrieked, "I can't let you see me like this!" "Kurt. I'm sure it's not that bad. You're beautiful. Always." "Fine..." he mumbled, not believing Blaine at all. Upstairs, Kurt ran around, trying to pick out an outfit for their date. He needed the blue shirt, not the maroon one! Where the heck did that scarf go?! "Kurt!" Blaine shouted, trying to catch his attention. When Kurt looked at him, he continued, "You don't need to dress up. You could go in your pajamas for all I care." "But--" Blaine interrupted, "You're beautiful no matter how you look. You actually look really cute with your hair all messed up." "My hair!" Kurt exclaimed, hands shooting up to his head. He almost forgot about that! "Hey, calm down." Giving him a kiss, Blaine continued, "We were just going to go to a picnic. You don't need to worry. If it makes you feel better, I'll wash the gel out of my hair." Kurt nodded excitedly; it wasn't often that Blaine went without gel. From then on, whenever they had their picnic dates, neither of the boys bothered getting dressed; it was just Kurt, Blaine, and their special place.